Help Me Remember
by PinkDiamondDiva
Summary: One day can change someones whole life. Well, that's what happened to Lauen when she joined the Fairy Tail guild as the long-lost granddaughter of Master Makarov. Many things happen during her visit but one thing keeps replaying in her mind, "What happened to me that day?". Remember, things aren't always as seem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my story! I had this story posted a while ago but I decided to revisit it, edit it, and add more chapters! Hopefully, you all like it! This story is a crossover story of Fairy Tail and my OC's! Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Fairy Tail, but the OC's are mine!**

* * *

A young woman moved her short brunette hair out of her face as she huffed in exhaustion.

 _I guess this is the place,_ she thought as she departed the train with a small tan bag on her back.

Her name was Lauren Elfin. She was 17 years old but looked older than her actual age. She was taller than most girls but she didn't seem to mind. She had dark brown hair that went to the top of her shoulders and pale white skin. People had mistaken her several times for a ghost when she was out late at night doing something. She had beautiful light blue eyes and had a few freckles adorning her cheeks.

Lauren whipped the dirt from her her black capris and pink t-shirt as she looked around for anyone who might know there away around this area. She scanned the area but stopped when she saw a tall man on the outside of the train station. She quickly walked up to him and tried to catch his attention.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm looking for a guild," She said to the middle-aged.

He hiccuped and looked over at her as he wobbled and slurred his speech. She only sighed as she had guessed he was drunk and wouldn't be able to help her since he wasn't in his right mind.

"Ah, and why is such a pretty gal like yourself looking for a guild?" He said as he hiccupped and took a container out of his battered up vest that he was hiding behind his cloak.

"I'm looking for a guild called _'Fairy Tail'_ do you know where it's located?" She asked him while pointing towards a piece of paper with the name of the guild written on it.

He scrunched up his brows and took a long look at her, and then back down at the paper as he hummed.

"That guild? Why that guild of all places?" He asked her as he looked back up towards her with his brow raised.

"Well, someone I know is there, so I was coming to see them." She said.

"Okay, girly. If you keep going straight down the main road all the way to the end it's by the ocean side. You can't miss it!" He said as he hiccuped.

Lauren said her thanks and quickly made her way down the cobbled street. She was almost there.

* * *

Finally, she was there.

"Wow..," Lauren said in awe.

What was in front of her was a massive building. It was located right by the ocean and it was nearly 10 stories high, but what made her most excited was the huge banner in front of the building that held the Fairy Tail mark.

Lauren was in the middle of admiring the building but something snapped her out of her thoughts as she heard yelling coming from inside the building. She raised her brow as she walked towards the doors and heard the yelling getting louder and louder.

She opened up the doors slowly as she heard the conversation going on.

"YOU REALLY WANT TO START, FIRE BREATH?" A male yelled.

"LETS GO, ICE FAIRY!" Another male yelled in response.

Lauren thought it had sounded like two kids fighting over who get's to play with the toy first.

After a minute of listening in, she finally stepped foot inside the building and saw the huge space. It looked to have 3 floors with endless amounts of rooms. On the lower floor held a huge dining hall filled with many people. In the back seemed to be a bar, but all she could pay attention to was the endless amount of fighting between two males.

One looked to be around her age at around 18. He had pink spiky hair which was unusual for a guy from where she was from and very tan skin, and black colored eyes. He was wearing a vest that barely covered his chest and what looked to be like loose white sweatpants with a black fabric over it. He was also wearing a white scarf around his neck that had a dragon scale-like pattern.

The other male looked to be around the same age, maybe older. He had icy white skin and black spiky hair and also had black colored eyes like the other male. He was only wearing a pair of black pants and a silver neckless with a sort of cross on it.

Lauren slowly walked in during the endless fighting and looked around for someone who seemed to be in charge but as she wasn't paying attention the fighting had stopped and the building went quiet. She was still not paying attention but once she looked back towards where the two males were fighting before she now saw that every eye in the building was looking towards her direction.

Lauren blinked blankly for a few seconds as silence took over the dining hall. She started to feel the awkwardness and tension rise between the group of people and herself.

"Hi?" She said in hopes trying not be more awkward then she had already felt.

"Who are you?" A strong and demanding voice called out to her.

A woman with bright scarlet hair emerged from the crowd and walked up to her. She seemed to be older than herself and had fair colored skin and brown eyes. She wore metal armor on the top half of her body and she wore a black skirt on her lower half.

Lauren only stared blankly at the women as she stayed silent. She had never seen such a scary but oddly beautiful person before.

"I will say this again, WHO ARE YOU?" She said with a louder voice which made Lauren close her eyes from the sound.

"U-Uh..." Lauren said as she fumbled for the right words. Suddenly the pink haired male walked up to the red-headed woman.

"Come on Erza, your scaring this girl!" He said as she looked towards her and then back at Lauren. She only stayed silent as the other male from before came up and put the pink haired male in a choke hold.

"Natsu, Just because this new girl is here doesn't mean you get to skip out on the fight you were clearly loosing!" He said.

The pink haired male pushed the other guy away with an angry look on his face.

"Shut up, Gray! Why don't you go build a snowman!" Natsu yelled.

"U-Um... Sorry If I'm disturbing you all, but I'm looking for someone named Master Makarov." Lauren said.

They all stopped bickering and looked towards her with their eyebrows raised.

"What business do you have with the master?" The one named Erza said with her arms crossed against her chest.

"I believe that is private information," Lauren replied.

Everyone widened their eyes with her response but Erza only looked towards her with the same cold expression, but before she could say anything back a woman came up behind her. She was wearing a long maroon dress with light pink bows and details. She had long white hair that went all the way down to her lower back with a small ponytail on the top of her head, and pale white skin like mine.

She put her hand on Erza's shoulder which made Erza look towards her and then back towards the ground. She then looked towards me and smiled.

"Hello, sweetie. My name is Mirajane, but you can call me Mira. I heard you're looking for the master,?" She asked.

Lauren nodded her head.

"Okay, let's go then," Mira said as she ushered me to follow her.

"Thanks," Lauren said as she followed behind her through the crowd.

They both got to the stairs and she suddenly stopped which confused Lauren. Lauren looked over Mira to see why she had stopped. An elderly man was standing at the top of the stairs with his hands behind his back.

He was very short and had a bald spot on his head, but had white tuffs of hair on the side of his head. He was wearing a maroon shirt with black pants, but he wore a cream-colored cape over her outfit.

"So, I hear you're looking for me?" He said.

"Yes Master, this young lady was looking for you!" Mira said.

"Thank you, Mira," He said looking at her as she walked away from us both.

He walked down the wooden stairs and made his way towards a table in the dining hall that was next to what looked like to be a sort of stage. Lauren slowly followed him and sat across from him as she tapped her foot underneath the table out of nervousness.

"So, who are you?" He said to her after a minute.

Lauren looked up towards him and took in all of his features. This was the man that she had spent months looking for.

"Oh, um... My name is Lauren" She said awkwardly.

She could feel the stares of the other people in the room on her but tried to ignore them.

"Hello, Lauren. What is your business with me?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. Um.. well.. how do I put this.." Lauren said nervously as she started to fidget with her fingers.

Lauren closed my eyes and breathed in and out. She then opened her eyes again and looked right into his black ones.

"You're my grandfather."

* * *

Once Lauren told Makarov about him being her grandfather he immediately passed out. Mira got two men to bring him up to his office while they waited for him to wake back up. Everyone was quiet but a few laughs were heard when she had told him, and more were heard when Makarov had passed out.

Lauren felt guilty for doing that to him, and with him at an older age. She could have given him a heart attack.

Lauren sat at one of the tables far away from everyone else, but that didn't stop them from coming up towards her. Mira had gotten her something to drink and eat which was nice of her, and Lauren appreciated her generosity.

Lauren picked at her food as her mind went wild with dark thoughts. What if he didn't believe her or worse. Didn't want anything to do with her? Lauren sighed as she rested her elbow on the table and propped up her head with her hand.

Lauren heard footsteps getting closer and closer to her table and she flinched when she heard a loud thump on the other side of the table.

Lauren looked up and it was the pink haired male whose name she learned was Natsu.

"So, are you really his granddaughter?" He said looking at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Is it really that hard to believe?" She asked.

"Kind of because you're way too pretty to be related to gramps." He said matter-of-factly.

"DON'T BE A PERVERT!" A girl yelled as she slapped him beside the head.

Lauren widened her eyes in shock and looked up a to a girl who had golden blonde hair that went to her chest. She was around Lauren's age and had fair skin and brown eyes. She was wearing clothes that nearly covered up half of her body.

"Ow Luce! What was that for?!" He looked at her as he rubbed the back of his head.

"For being a pervert! You shouldn't say those kinds of things so carelessly!" She lectured him.

Lauren looked at the action between the two of them and sat there quietly until the other female stopped and looked over towards Lauren.

"Hi, my name is Lucy. What's yours?" The girl named Lucy asked as she sat down next to Natsu.

"It's Lauren. It's nice to meet you, Lucy." Lauren said.

"It's nice to meet you too. So, you must be a new guild member?" She asked.

"Actually, I-" Lauren started to say but was cut off by the blonde.

"Of course, you are. Sorry for asking such a silly question. So, what do you use?" She questioned.

"Um..." Lauren replied blankly.

"Sorry, I meant what is your magic?" She clarified.

"Oh, well, I don't have one," Lauren said as she slightly looked down.

Lucy felt bad for asking Lauren that question but she didn't want Lauren to feel down about not having magic.

"Well, its okay you that you don't have magic. There are always other ways to channel magic like cards and keys, and with lots of practice you could be just as good as anyone in here." Lucy said as she smiled at her.

Erza and Gray walked up to the table that Lauren, Lucy, and Natsu were sitting at and Erza looked towards Lauren.

"How are you holding up, Lauren? It must've surprised you with how he reacted. I'm sure he will wake up soon so you can talk further with him about it." She said as she sat down next to Lauren.

Lauren nodded her head in response and Lucy raised her brow.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Oh? We're you not here for the big announcement?" Erza asked Lucy.

Lucy shook her head and Natsu laughed.

"Oh really?! You gotta hear this Luce! It's so funny! Lauren is actually the old man's granddaughter!" Natsu said as he laughed.

Gray rolled his eyes as he took a seat next to Erza and Lucy looked towards Lauren with widened eyes.

"Wait, you're Master Makarov's granddaughter?" Lucy said confused.

"Yes, I am. It's actually a long story." Lauren said sheepishly.

"Lauren," A voice came from the side of the table as everyone looked in that direction and saw Mira standing there.

"It looks like Master won't be waking up anytime soon and it's starting to get late. Why don't you stay in our dorms for the night and tomorrow morning you can speak with the master." Mira said as she smiled.

Lauren nodded her head but Lucy had another idea.

"Actually, if Lauren wants's too, she can stay with me for the night," Lucy said looking towards Lauren for confirmation.

"Sure, Lucy," Lauren said with a smile.

Mira said okay and told them all goodnight as Lucy and Lauren made their way out of the guild and to Lucy's house.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Both Lucy and Lauren were walking down a fairly lit street. It was quiet and for a moment all you could hear was the pitter patter of their feet.

"Why did you want to come and meet Makarov? Like why now if you don't mind me asking," Lucy asked. Lauren looked down towards the ground and let out a heavy sigh as she looked towards Lucy meeting her eyes.

"Well, remember when I said that I didn't have any magic?" Lauren said as Lucy nodded.

"Well, my grandmother always talked about him when I was growing up and how he was one of the most popular mages in Magnolia. She would tell me stories about his crazy and wild adventures and how she knew him personally but I was only a kid at the time and didn't understand what she meant.

"About five months ago she passed away suddenly from an unknown illness. It was a hard time for me because she was the only person in my life, but while I was in her room I accidentally tripped over something by her bed. I was about to pull myself up from the floor but I stopped when I saw a lone box underneath her bed. I never knew she had something there so of course I was curious and decided to open it up.

"When I opened it I saw a bunch of old photos of my grandmother when she was younger and young male next to her with their hands intertwined. I didn't know who the man was but he seemed familiar to me. I kept going through more things and underneath all of her old memories was an old piece of fabric with a strange looking symbol printed on it and I letter. It had my name written on it and in the letter, it explained who my grandfather was and that I should find him if anything had happened to her.

"I was in shock but I followed what she said and looked up what the symbol meant in a book and found the name _'Fairy Tail'._ So, I packed a bag and began my search for my grandfather, but on my way, something occurred to me. Makarov has magical power's so why didn't I? So, I'm also here to maybe ask why I don't have magic like him." Lauren said as Lucy took in everything she said.

"Wait, your grandmother raised you?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," Lauren said as she nodded her head.

"What happened to your parents then?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I don't know anything about them or have any memories of them. I've been with my grandmother for as long as I can remember." Lauren said as she shrugged her shoulders. Lucy looked at her sadly and sighed.

"I'm sorry Lauren," Lucy said.

Lauren nodded her head and both of them kept walking until they reached a brick building.

"This is it," Lucy said as she walked up towards the building.

Lauren and Lucy both walked into the building and up the wooden stairs to Lucy's apartment. Lucy opened the door to her apartment and let Lauren in first and Lucy followed behind and locked the door behind her.

Lauren looked around the apartment and noticed that Lucy seemed to like the color Pink a lot. It was a small one bedroom apartment and as soon as you walked through the door you were greeted by a nice open living room which held a comfortable looking couch.

Lauren followed Lucy into the kitchen to the right of the entrance. It was small but It seemed to have enough room for her and a few other people. Lauren sat down on one of the bar stools that surrounded the island of the kitchen as silence filled the air between them.

"So you'll have to take the couch for now until you figure out your living situation while staying here." She said as she smiled.

Lauren nodded up her head and said her thanks. Lauren looked over towards the pink couch that had white and gold throw pillows that she would call her bed for now.

Lauren got off from the stool she was sitting on and walked over to her tan bag and grabbed her pajama's which was a plain white t-shirt and pink checkerboard sweatpants. Lauren asked Lucy where the bathroom was located and Lucy showed her where it was. Lauren walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Lauren was standing in the shower as her mind went wild in thought. What happens if he doesn't accept her as his granddaughter? What if he is disappointed that she doesn't have any magic.

She shook her head to get rid of those negative thoughts and turned off the shower. She stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself and walked towards the mirror. She stood there looking into the mirror and at herself. She finally stared into her own light blue eyes and sighed as she reached up towards her right eye and removed something from it.

She blinked a few times as she looked down but then looked back up towards the mirror and her right eye was no longer the beautiful light blue that it once was, but now a lifeless and unmoving silver eye was there. Lauren could only sigh as she looked at the mystery that was her silver eye. She never knew why her right eye was that color since her left eye was blue, and her grandmother never told her why.

Lauren grabbed a new blue contact for her eye and put it into place. She then started to brush her hair and while she did a pink strip of hair showed and she stopped brushing her hair as she stared at it for a moment before continuing to brush her hair again. Another mystery about her that she didn't know the answer too.

Lauren put her pajamas on and stretched her back. Lauren had more of a curvy body but not like Lucy's. She was tall and many people would mistake her age because of it. Lauren took one last look at herself in the mirror and saw the small reminder of her grandmother which was a small diamond earring that she gave her when she was much younger.

Lauren opened up the bathroom door to find Lucy working at her desk. Lauren slowly walked out and sat down on the couch.

"Whatcha writing?" Lauren asked her.

Lucy froze and put her hand over the pieces of paper and looked over towards Lauren with an awkward smile on her face.

"U-Uh n-nothing! Haha.." Lucy said awkwardly as she started to put the pieces of paper in her drawers and locked it.

Lauren raised her brow but decided not to press any further.

"Okay," Lauren said as Lucy stood up from the small desk.

Lucy made her way over to a closet that was hidden away and began searching for something. When Lucy finally found what she was looking for she turned around holding a white pillow and blanket with golden stars. She walked over to Lauren and gave it to her for her bedding.

After taking the pillow and blanket Lucy told Lauren that she was going to get ready for bed. Lauren thanked her and started making her temporary bed on the couch. When she finished she sat down on the couch and relaxed for a good minute or two before her stomach woke her up from her thoughts. Lauren sighed and but got up and made her way to the refrigerator and opened it. Lauren stared wide-eyed at the contents in the fridge.

Lauren never took Lucy for someone who likes spicy foods and her fridge seems to be full of spicy everything. She could even make out three bottles of hot sauce that seemed to be all open. Lauren really thought Lucy would be someone who would have more of a sweet tooth but she guessed she was wrong. Lauren saw other bits and pieces of other things but they were green and looked like plants which didn't appeal to her.

Lauren eventually sighed when she didn't see anything edible in the fridge and made her way up to the freezer.

 _Maybe she had one of those frozen dinners?_ Lauren thought.

Lauren opened up the freezer door and immediately regretted it. Her face turned green as she covered her mouth and nose from the smell of dead fish. She quickly closed the door in a huff and leaned her head against the door as she took in a deep breath of clean air. She wasn't prepared for that horrible smell, let alone dead fish bodies staring at her lifeless. She felt chills go down her back as she started walking to the cabinets of the kitchen.

As Lauren kept looking through cabinet after cabinet she finally noticed something in the back of a few boxes. When she pushed those aside she was finally faced to face with something that was more amazing than words could describe. As if a light was glowing off from it she slowly and carefully took it out from the cabinet and looked at it with a longing look followed by droll making its way down her chin. She carefully undid the lid to the container and a sour smell filled her nose as she slowly took out one of the rugged treats out of the jar and into her mouth with an audible crunch. She was in Heaven.

After a couple of minutes, Lucy opened up the door to the bathroom and came out with a pair of pink pajamas over her body. She was drying her blonde hair with a towel but when she looked over to her kitchen her eyes she caught sight of Lauren. Lucy widened her eyes as her mouth dropped open. Lauren couldn't blame her though because she was on the kitchen counter sitting cross-legged as she held the jar between her legs as she was devouring pickle after pickle. They're her weakness.

"L-Lauren! What are you doing?!" Lucy yelled confused.

Lauren didn't seem to hear her though as she was drifting off to a sour wonderland where everything was made out of pickles and the rivers and ocean where the juice.

Lucy quickly made her way over to Lauren and swiped the jar from between her lap. Lauren froze and slowly turned her head to face Lucy, still having a pickle sticking out of her mouth. Lucy looked at Lauren as she tried to muffle her laughs.

Lauren quickly got off the counter and stalked her way closer to Lucy angerly. Lucy seemed to get the clue that Lauren wasn't so happy with how she took away her snack so she began to back away slowly. Lauren quickly lunged for the jar but before she could take her precocious snack away from Lucy something grabbed Lauren's waist from behind and held her back. Lauren was beyond ticked off and she wanted to mouth off the person that thought it would be a good idea to stop her from getting her pickles back.

Lauren fumed as she spun her head around to see who was holding her back. She raised her brown she saw a male with orange hair that was long but spiked in different directions and he was wearing a black and white suit with a dark red tie and clear glasses.

 _Now Lauren put the pieces together. First, there is an unknown male in Lucy's apartment. Second, he is holding me by my waist which is not something you should do to a girl unless you have been given permission or have a good relationship with them and I don't know this guy. Third, Lucy seems to be relieved and almost happy to see this person. Now, that you have all the pieces it's time to put this together,_ Lauren thought.

"TRAP! IT'S-A TRAP!" Lauren yelled.

Lauren tried squirming around in the man's grip as she tried to break free.

 _I knew this was too good to be true that Lucy was this nice! SHE EVEN BRIBED ME WITH PICKLES! MY ONLY WEAKNESS!_ Lauren thought.

Lauren tried to calm her breath and stopped squirming in the male's grip. She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere by doing that. She thought back to her training and smirked when she knew what to do.

Lauren saw that his arms were still wrapped around her waist and he was pressed up against her back. Lauren stomped on his foot with all her might and he automatically let out a hiss of pain as he let go of her waist to tend to his foot. Lauren smirked when she saw that he left himself wide open. She turned around to face her opponent and ran up to his side and kneed him the gut while he was holding onto his toes. He groaned in pain as he toppled over and fell on his stomach muttering curse words. Lauren knew he was down for the count but she wasn't done yet. She whipped her head over to face Lucy who had a dumbstruck look on her face.

"Who is he and why did you set up this trap?" Lauren questioned her angrily.

"Trap? What are you talking about Lauren?!" She said bewildered as she ran over to the man and kneeled down beside him making sure he was okay.

He gave her brief nod and Lucy got up and looked at Lauren fiercely. Lauren noted that Lucy seemed really angry with her but she should be the one angry with her. Lucy was trying to possibly kidnap her. Lucy seemed to steady her breathing as Lauren kept her fighting position.

"I am sorry Lauren if Loke had scared you but you cant just go and attacking people!" Lucy said with a huge sigh.

"What are you talking about? He obviously was trying to kidnap me! It was apart of your plan right?" Lauren spat at her.

"Kidnap you? Plan? Lauren, Loke is a spirit. He is one of the Twelve Zodiacs. I'm sorry if he scared you but he sensed my distress and came to help me. If you didn't know I am a Celestial Mage and I can summon spirits." Lauren froze as she took in the new piece of information.

When Lauren finally understood what she was talking about she widened her eyes as guilt washed over her. Lauren couldn't believe she thought Lucy and her spirit Loke were going to do something bad to her when she had been so nice to let her stay at her place.

"I am so, so sorry Lucy! I didn't know! I thought he was going to kidnap me! I am so sorry!" Lauren bowed her head to Lucy as she apologized over and over again.

Lucy only giggled at her as Lauren slowly raised her head and raised her eyebrow. Lauren didn't understand why Lucy was laughing at her while she was trying to give her a heartfelt apology.

"I'm sorry for laughing but you don't need to bow to me. I forgive you but just be careful next time. I understand the feeling of not fulling trusting someone but I hope you can fully trust me soon." Lucy smiled and Lauren felt even worse, but she was brought out of her thoughts by another moan from Loke who was lying on the floor still clutching his stomach.

Lauren quickly walked over to him and gave him a sheepish smile as she rubbed the back of her neck and stuck out her other hand for him to grab.

"I'm sorry that I kind of I beat you up and thought you were a pervy kidnapper." She said apologetically.

Loke quickly stopped moaning and quickly stood before Lauren and took her hand that was extended out. He bent over and kissed the back of it. Lauren widened her eyes as Lucy sweatdropped next to me.

"It Is quiet alright lovely maiden. You are absolutely beautiful. How about we go on a date?" He said flirting with her.

"Okay, I guess I was right about the pervy part," Lauren muttered as she sweatdropped.

Lauren pulled her hand back from his grasp and rubbed off his kiss from the back of her hand on her pajama pants. He gasped in a very overdramatic style and clutched onto his heart. Lucy shook her head as she sighed and forcibly closed his gate as she held onto his golden key.

Lauren and Lucy spent the rest of the night talking with one another and Lucy giving her more details about everyone in the guild and some of the adventures she and her team, which was named Team Natsu went on. Lauren listened attentively to everything she said with a spark of wonder and fascination in her eyes. She never heard of Dragon Slayers, or Demons before and everything she spoke about gave Lauren more questions than answers.

The way Lucy spoke about her adventures reminded Lauren of the stories her grandmother would tell her about her grandfather. As Lauren thought about those memories from her childhood she felt a warm sensation start to spread around her heart. She missed her grandmother deeply.

After a while, Lauren and Lucy decided to call it a night and head to bed.

Lauren climbed into her makeshift bed on the couch and looked up towards the ceiling. She thought about many things but one thing that kept popping into her mind was when would she finally be able to remember what happened to her that day. That's one of the reasons Lauren came looking for Makarov. Hopefully, he will have the answers or at least point her in the right direction. Before Lauren could think about the subject anymore she started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

During the night unknowing to both Lauren and Lucy, something made their way out of the darkness. A silver glow that made out the faint shape of a woman appeared. The figure was taller than Lauren and Lucy and she was wearing a long dress. Her hair was down in a braid but she was barely recognizable because of her transparent color.

She walked towards the two girls but stopped when she was in front of Lauren who was in a deep sleep. The woman stayed still looking down at her resting face.

The woman slowly lifted her arm towards Lauren as she laid her hand on Lauren's forehead. Lauren didn't flinch at all as a soft silver glow eloped, her. When the glow died down the woman disappeared along with any sign that she was ever there but after a few seconds Lauren snapped her eyes open but didn't move her body. It was like she was still asleep and not in control of her body. Shortly after a soft silver glow came from Lauren's right eye and once it disappeared her eyes were once again closed and she was sound asleep.

" _Soon..."_

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**sniff**

...

 **sniff**

...

Lauren smelt smoke.

Lauren quickly jumped out of the couch but only to be tangled in the blanket and to have her face meet the floor in a matter of seconds. After groaning in pain from the hit Lauren picked herself up from the floor and wobbled over as her body was still in the process of waking up.

Lauren could still smell the smoke and it was getting worse and she could start to see smoke. Lauren look over to Lucy's bed to see that she was still in bed sleeping soundly but two questions come to Lauren's mind.

 _One, if she's not the one who created the smoke than who did? Two, why is she not awake?!_ Lauren thought.

After analyzing the situation Lauren saw that the smoke had gotten darker which meant one thing, Fire. Lauren started to panic as she tried to figure out what to do. Lauren started running to where a fire most likely started and she thought that would be the kitchen. She started making her way through the smoke while she covered her nose and mouth with her shirt as she tried to not get the smoke in her lungs, but as she entered the kitchen she heard someone curse under their breath.

 _Someone's in the house. Did they start this fire?_ Lauren thought as she tried to figure out what was going on and how someone could have broken in.

The voice sounded familiar to Lauren but she couldn't put her finger on it. Lauren needed to find something to defend herself with so she quickly looked around for something near her. She scanned the room and spotted a leather whip next to Lucy's keys on her dresser.

 _What was this girl into?_ Lauren thought as she raised her brow.

Lauren quickly grabbed the whip from on top of the dresser and stretched it out letting it fall to the floor. It gave off a quicksilver glow that went unnoticed by Lauren as she was looking the other way. Lauren made her way to the kitchen and saw silhouettes of two figures in the dark smoke. One seemed to be around Lauren's height and was heavenly lean while the other was floating in the air and looked to have wings sprouting from it. Lauren shook her head as she thought she starting to hallucinate the other figure.

Lauren quickly smacked the whip in the air as a warning call and they both turned around and started to scramble around the kitchen. Lauren quickly ran after them with the whip in hand as she tried to catch them with it, but she didn't know how to use it so she did the only thing she knew she could do.

She jumped onto the kitchen island in the middle of Lucy's kitchen and saw the two figures together huddled in the corner. Lauren squinted her eyes and quickly leaped from the island and onto them. She collided with two bodies and she quickly wrapped them up in the leather rope as they protested against her loudly.

After capturing the culprits Lauren tied the whip to a kitchen cabinet handle to make sure they didn't get away. Next, she had to tend to the fire that was taking place on the stove. It seemed these two were trying to make something but that didn't concern her at the moment. Lauren looked under the sink for a fire extinguisher lacrima and smiled when finally found it. She pointed it at the fire and pressed down on the handle as the liquid came out as the fire slowly went away.

Lauren turned off the stove and opened up the windows around the kitchen quickly to get the smoke out. Lauren wiped her hand over her forehead as she sighed with a small smile when the smoke finally began to clear up. Now she had to deal with the two that broke into Lucy's apartment.

She looked back at the two who she tied up and widened her eyes in shock when she recognized one of the two. It was the kid with Pink hair from yesterday whose name was Natsu but what surprised her, even more, was the blue cat next to him. The cat had wings. Lauren hadn't seen many things in her lifetime but a blue cat with wings was something she never thought she would see or even think was possible.

Lauren starred wide-eyed at the two until she heard a shuffling sound from the living room. She heard the footsteps getting closer as she just stood there in shock trying to wrap her brain around the cat with wings. Lucy walked in coughing and looked around and saw Lauren with her eyes wide and mouth wide open.

"Lauren! What happened in here?!" Lucy yelled frantically.

"Uh..." Lauren said as she raised her arm and pointed at the two who were trying to hide from Lucy's point of view.

Lucy followed Lauren's gaze and sighed and shook her head when she saw it was them. She slowly walked over to them and saw that her whip was used to tie them up. Lucy looked over at Lauren wide-eyed.

"Y-You used my whip?" Lucy asked Lauren with shock written on her face.

"Uh yeah.." Lauren said slowly as she nodded her head.

"Did anything happened to it when you touched it?" Lucy asked her.

Lauren only shook her head as an answer and Lucy sighed in relief. She went over to the Pink haired male and the blue feline. She untied the whip from around them and let it fall around their body's as they were let free. The blue cat flew and up and landed in Lucy's arms.

"Lucy! Shes like another you but scarier!" He said horrified as he pointed at Lauren.

Lucy sweat-dropped and muttered curses about the feline being a "stupid cat", or how she should of let Lauren have her way with him. While they all talked amongst themselves Lauren was in utter disbelief.

 _So the cat now talks?_ Lauren thought.

Lauren thought that she was crazy or that this was a very realistic was a dream. She hoped that it was a dream but just to make sure she brought her hand up to her face and slapped herself across the face.

All heads turned towards Lauren as she stood there frozen with her hand at the other side of her face while a stinging sensation and red mark on her cheek. Natsu raised his eyebrow while Lucy and the cat both tilted their head in the same direction. Lauren finally came to terms that she was indeed not in a dream but that this was real life and she had finally gone insane.

"Hey, Lauren... Are you okay?" Lucy asked Lauren slowly.

Lauren looked to Lucy and intended to speak but her mouth was only opening and closing, which made her look like a fish breathing in air.

"I'm going insane..." Lauren finally said.

Everyone was quiet for a moment but the silence was broken when Natsu started laughing. Everyone looked over at him as he bent over with one hand on his knee while the other was around his stomach.

"Are you laughing at me?" Lauren asked him annoyed.

He looked up at her and calmed down his laughter while wiping a stray tear from his eye as he finally settled down. He gave Lauren a grin but what caught her off guard was his sharp teeth. They reminded her of a dragon's mouth.

"Nah, just surprised Lucy managed to break you this quickly." He said laughing.

Lucy shouted in protest but the cat butted in.

"Wow Lucy, she looks crazier than you!" He said as he snicked.

Everyone ignored the cat and Lauren just stood there gawking at him. Was she the only one who could understand him?

 _Is this my magic? To be able to understand animals? That doesn't sound so bad,_ Lauren thought to herself.

"Okay, am I the only one who is hearing that cat talk?" Lauren asked as she pointed her finger at the cat in question.

Lucy looked at the blue feline and smiled.

"Lauren, I would like you to meet Happy! He is Natsu's exceed." Lucy said as Lauren nodded her head but stopped when she thought of something.

"Uh... What's an exceed?" She asked as she blinked her eyes with curiosity.

"Well, we went to this place called Edolas a few weeks ago and that's where we found out Happy was an exceed. There were flying cats everywhere!" Natsu said as he smiled like a child as Lucy sighed.

"Anyways, an Exceed is a form of species in that dimension. They're cat's who have wings, and can also talk." Lucy explained as Lauren nodded her head.

Suddenly a rumbling noise came from Lauren's stomach as she blushed in embarrassment. She was really hungry. Lucy giggled and told them that since Natsu burned her food and caused a fire on her stove that we should head to the guild and eat there until she bought more groceries. Everyone agreed and Lauren headed to her bag and grabbed her clothes from yesterday, but before she got to the bathroom she felt someone grab her arm.

"Why don't you borrow some of my clothes. You seem to be around the same size as me." Lucy said as she dragged Lauren over to her dresser that was filled with clothes.

Lauren looked at her and back at the dresser. She guessed this beats wearing the same clothes over again. Lauren rummaged through Lucy's clothes as Lucy went to get ready herself. Lauren couldn't find anything nearly decent to wear.

 _Did she even have winter clothes?_ Lauren thought.

Lauren finally decided on a pair of white denim shorts and a light pink long-sleeved crop top. Lucy came out in an orange tank top with black trim while she sported a short black mini skirt. Her hair was up in the same sideways ponytail with the red ribbon from yesterday. Lauren went passed her and into the bathroom to change into her clothes for the day.

When Lauren came out from the bathroom she saw that the outfit fit okay. It was a little loose up front but it still worked for her. The white shorts when down to her upper thighs while the light pink long sleeved crop top stopped above her belly button. Lauren's dark brown hair was down and wavy.

Lauren okayed her outfit and made her way into the living room to meet Lucy and Natsu but as she walked in all eye's were on her. Lauren froze and looked between them.

"Ah.. what are you guys looking at?" Lauren asked.

Lucy only shook her head and said it was nothing and went back to putting on her brown boots. Lauren only shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the door and bent down to retrieve her black flats. Her hair was falling in front of her face as she slipped them on but Lauren felt a pressure on her back as she stumbled forward. Lauren found herself stuck hunched over while someone had a hand on her head and back.

"W-What are you doing?!" Lauren asked the person.

The hands on Laurens back were warm like they had been in front of a heater for hours.

"You have a pink stripe in your hair," Natsu said to her.

Lauren shook off Natsu's hand and stood up facing him. He had his eyebrows furrowed while Lucy looked at me curiously. Lauren sighed as she knew that they were looking for an answer.

"What about it?" Lauren asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Did you dye it?" Lucy asked her.

Lauren shooked her head.

"I believe I was born with it," Lauren said as she shrugged her shoulders and let her arms fall to her side.

All of them gave her a questioning look.

"Believed?" Lucy asked as Lauren nodded her head.

"Yeah, I've had it ever since I can remember," Lauren said as she ended the topic there.

Both of them seemed to sigh but both okay with her answer. All of them started to make their way out of Lucy's apartment and out of the building. Once they were outside they started to make their way to Fairy Tail. Lauren was behind Natsu and Lucy as they talked and talked, but they both seemed to be smiling at one another the whole time and an occasional blush from the blonde.

 _Are they a thing? That would explain him being at her apartment this morning. I'll have to ask around,_ Laurenthought.

When they rounded the corner Lauren was met with a hard chest slamming into her as she fell backward onto the ground. She groaned as she tried to sit back up but she stopped when she felt something hard against her. Lauren slowly opened her eyes and was met with a pair of teal eyes that were looking into her light blue ones.

Lauren heard a gasp coming from her side as a frantic Lucy came running towards Lauren while Natsu was right behind her. The man stood up quickly and brushed his knees off. He then stuck out his hand towards Lauren offering her a hand. Lauren looked at him but then at the hand reaching out to her and took it as he pulled her up. Lauren said her thanks as she brushed the dirt off from herself.

Lauren looked towards the man and observed his body and features. He was well built somewhat like Natsu's but he was taller than him. He was wearing a pair of black jeans that clung onto him but didn't look too bad. He wore a dark cyan button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his biceps and he wore a dark open leather vest. It all came together with dark brown combat boots.

Lauren then looked up to his face as he wasn't paying attention to her but towards Lucy who was running towards her. He had a defined jaw and a somewhat perfect nose. He had short brown hair that seemed to have a buzz cut at the sides, but his hair at the top was still short. While Lauren was looking him over he turned his head towards her and caught her eyes. He gave her a sly smirk which made Lauren roll her eyes.

All of a sudden Lucy was all over Lauren looking for cuts on her skin. Lauren tried to assure Lucy that she was fine but stopped talking when she could hear the strangers chuckling from behind Lucy which made his presence known to her. Lucy turned around and raised her eyebrow at him. Lauren decided to break the tension growing around them.

"Uh, thanks for running into me I guess?" Lauren said.

He awkwardly chuckled as he reached behind his neck and gave off a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was kind of in a hurry." He said.

Natsu finally caught up with the group and looked at Lauren. He looked to be observing for damage to her body but nodded his head when he didn't see any. He brought his attention to the male who had caused the fall in the first place, but then he smiled at the guy and wrapped his shoulder around him.

Both Lucy and Lauren were shocked at Natsu's actions. Lucy blinked a few times to and looked over to Natsu.

"Uh... Natsu, do you know this man?" Lucy asked him.

Natsu looked over to Lucy with his huge smile and nodded towards her.

"Yeah! He's apart of the guild Lucy!" Natsu said.

From where Lauren stood she could see the confusion in Lucy's eyes.

"Uh, I haven't seen him around before," Lucy said confused.

This time instead of Natsu replying it was the man in question.

"Well, you probably haven't if you're new because I actually just got back from a century quest." He said with a smirk.

Lucy looked dumbfounded at his statement.

"B-But those are only for S-Class mages!" Lucy said shocked.

"Duh Lucy! What do you think he is?" Natsu said.

Lucy muttered an apology to the man whose name Lauren didn't know as all three of them began talking to each other. Lauren sighed as Happy flew towards her and landed on her shoulder. Both Lauren and Happy looked into each other's eyes for a good minute having a silent conversation with just their eyes. They both agreed that they're hungry and needed to get a move on.

"As much as I would love to stay and watch you guys chat, Happy and I have decided to go to the guild for breakfast. See ya there!" Lauren said as she started walking away with Happy on her shoulder, but stopped when she heard her name being called in the distance.

All three of them caught up and told her that they will join and have their conversation back at the guild. Lauren muttered an okay, as they all made their way to the guild.

* * *

 **New character! I wonder what his name is... I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren could smell the food from here and there was no stopping her. She made a sprint to the door and flung it open. Everyone in the guild had their eyes locked on her, but there weren't as many people occupying the guild this early. Lauren made her way to the bar and sat in one of the seats as Happy took a seat on the counter next to her. Mira came walking up to Lauren in her usual outfit with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Lauren. What can I do you for?" She asked.

"Food," Lauren said as Mira chuckled.

"What would you like, hun?" Mira asked her as Lauren started thinking about what she was in the mood for.

"Just give me anything! But a lot of it! I'm starving." Lauren said.

Mira nodded her head and walked back into the kitchen. Lauren waited patiently but was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a heavy pressure on her head that seemed to be an arm. Lauren couldn't move her head upwards or the arm would be met with her face so she only sighed and stomped on the person's foot. She heard a deep yelp and looked over to the culprit.

Lauren was faced with the man from early while Lucy and Natsu were right behind him. Before Lauren could say anything to the male, Mira walked out with her order and it smelled amazing. Lauren turned around facing Mira forgetting about the male from earlier and saw what was on her plate. Three huge pancakes that were covered in syrup, Four pieces of toast that seemed to be dipped in butter, and several pieces of crispy bacon. Lauren looked up to Mira like she was an angel and before anyone could question Lauren's portion size she quickly started chowing down.

While Lauren was happily eating her meal Happy was eating his fish as fast as Lauren was eating her breakfast. Lauren could hear people muttering about her eating habit but she didn't really care. Lauren was on her last pancake but before she could eat it, someone swiped it from her plate.

 _Wrong move,_ Lauren thought. Lauren slowly turned around and was met with those teal eyes from earlier. She glared at the man while he held onto her pancake,

"Put the food down..." She said to him threateningly.

"Why should I? I haven't had anything to eat in a while. Maybe I should eat this?" He said as he chuckled and teased her. Lauren continued to glare at him while he gave her a cocky smirk. She was not liking this man so far.

"Listen here you-"

"Jacob," He interrupted her. Lauren raised her eyebrow at him as he began talking again.

"Jacob is my name." He said to her.

"Okay, Listen here Jacob. I've been living off of bread and beans for weeks. Put down the pancake now and we won't have a problem." Lauren said to him dangerously. He leaned in closer towards Lauren and she could feel his breath next to her ear.

"And what if I don't?" He asked teasingly. Lauren smirked and quickly reached for the fork that was near her plate but before she could grab it a hand landed on hers. She spun her head around and looked at her hand under his larger ones. Lauren was shocked as she looked back at him as he smirked.

 _He couldn't have possibly known I was reaching for the fork,_ She thought.

"Going for a piece of silverware? Gotta think more outside the box sweetie." He said.

"Like this?" Lauren said as she smirked.

Before he could question what she was talking about she quickly brought up her leg up and in between his legs at a fast speed. When her leg made an impact he quickly let go of her hand and hissed in pain as he withered to the floor holding onto his family jewels. Lauren started to laugh at the unpleasant faces he was making and she almost fell out of her chair.

Natsu was in the seat beside her and had his hand on her shoulder for support while he was laughing up a storm. Most of the guild had finally come in for the day and had seen what Lauren had done. Most of them were laughing or muttering apologies for how he must feel.

After a few moments of people laughing things started to calm down and they started to speak in hush whispers. Lauren was stilling laughing with Natsu when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Lauren started to calm her laughing down while Natsu was now on the floor laughing. Lauren looked over at Lucy as she pointed behind me.

Lauren swiveled in the bar chair and was met face to face with someone. Lauren shrieked and fell off the chair and on top of Jacob as he groaned from the impact of her weight. Lauren muttered an apology as she stood up. She looked towards the person that scared her and was face to face with her grandfather or Master Makarov as people would know him.

"Grandfather," Lauren said as she bowed her head. There were gasps and murmurers from the other people in the guild and then there was a dry laugh.

"Raise your head, my child." Lauren slowly raised her head and was met with his faded black eyes.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, I didn't mean to scare you." She said embarrassed.

"It's fine my dear, but you don't need to act formally in front of me. I saw how you were acting with the man that's now on the floor." He said as he looked down to Jacob who was still on the floor moaning in pain.

"Yeah... I'm sorry about that.." Lauren said as she gave a sheepish grin as he laughed.

"There's no need to say sorry my dear, but we do need to have a talk." He said as he smiled towards her.

Lauren lowered her head and nodded. She knew this is what she wanted since she came here but she didn't think it would be this nerve-wracking. He stepped off the counter and started walking upstairs as Lauren followed behind him as they both went into his office.

 _Let's just hope this goes alright,_ Lauren thought as the door closed behind them.

When Lauren entered the room she was met with an average looking study. Makarov had a wooden desk that was filled to the top with papers and books. She looked over the cream-colored walls and even looked at some of the novels in his dark oak bookcases. She followed the small man's movements over to the desk.

He took a seat in the head chair while she took a seat in one of the smaller chairs across from him.

"So, you claim to be my grandchild?" He said. Lauren met his eyes and sighed. It was a complicated story.

"Before I begin talking about it, is this room soundproof? I would like some matters to stay between us." Lauren said.

He nodded his head before a warm glow enveloped his hand and the dark oak door at the other side of the room glowed as well before it disappeared. He opened his eyes and nodded his head for her to proceed.

"Well, It's kind of a long story. I am sure you want every detail?" She asked him. He nodded his head once again and she let out a sigh.

 _Time to get this over with,_ she thought.

"Well, I was born 17 years ago but I don't know my parents. For as long as I can remember I have lived with my grandmother who was the lady you slept with," He gave off a sheepish smile as she said that.

"Anyways she passed away a few months ago suddenly. No one knows the reason why she had died but the local doctor thinks something failed in her body, but before she died she told me stories about your adventures. One day I found an old box in her room and found her old photos and a letter. In the letter, she told me about everything and how to find you. Also, If you're wondering her name was Beverly Elfin."

Once she said her name she saw the man in front of her stiffen. He seems to know the name or at least it sounded familiar to him. Lauren reached into her pocket and took out a small photo. She handed it to him and his eyes widened. The picture had a younger version of Lauren with brown hair to her neck with the same light blue eyes and milky white skin. There was also an older lady who was in her mid 50's. She had dirty blonde hair with gray hair showing at the roots. Her face was milky white with crystal blue eyes. They both had smiles on their faces while the older woman had the younger girl on her lap. He sighed and looked at me.

"Is that everything?" He asked her.

"Not quite, that photo was taken when I was five but I don't remember it. I'm very certain that it was taken before this happened." Lauren said as she reached up to her right eye and took out the blue contact. Her hallow and lifeless silver eye stared towards Makarov. He widened his eyes in shock as he saw her eye.

"Are you able to see out of it, my dear?" He asked her. Lauren shook her head as she sighed.

"I can only see out of it when I have the contact in. My grandmother got it for me when I was younger. It's made with sight magic." Lauren said. He nodded his head but stopped abruptly when he remembered something.

"You said _'Before this happened',_ What happened?" He asked and she sighed.

"To be perfectly honest, that's one of the reasons I have come here. I have no idea what happened. I don't remember anything of my childhood from before I was five. I only remember memories of my grandmother and I don't know who my parents are. My grandmother rarely mentioned them." She looked down sadly.

Lauren heard shuffling from across the desk. She looked up and was eye to eye with Makorav. He put his hand on top of her head and closed his eyes. She raised her brow at his weird movements. He opened his eyes once again and sat down in his chair.

 _What just happened?_ she thought. Lauren watched him sigh as he made eye contact with her. He gave off huge smile and she felt relieved for some odd reason.

"I can tell that you are not telling me lies and that your heart is pure. Your facts about me and your grandmother are true. It was a drunken mishap when I was younger but I still held great feelings for your grandmother. I never knew why she disappeared after that, but I finally know of the reason why. I just wish I was there for you all." He lowered his head as if he was ashamed of himself.

"Makarov-"

"Please, call me Grandfather." He said.

"Does Grampa work with you?" She smiled.

"Of course." He smiled back to her.

"Grampa, I know you must feel bad about not being there for us but it's alright. All that matters now is that you're here now and I finally got to meet you." Lauren smiled with a few tears threatening to fall. He gave off a weak chuckle and looked at her with tears in his eyes as well.

"I promise that I will make it up to you. If you choose to stay here." He said. Lauren looked at him in disbelief.

"A-Are you sure?" She asked him in shock.

"Of course, your family! If you would also like to join Fairy Tail, you would be welcomed with open arms." He said. Lauren smiled but it soon faltered as she remembered another reason why she came to see him.

"I don't have any magic... That's another reason why I have come to see you. I heard you are one of the ' _Ten Wizard Saints',_ and with me being your granddaughter I must have some sort of magical power or would be able to learn one, right?" She asked.

"You have no magic at all?" He asked. Lauren only shook her head.

"That's very strange, my other child was born with magic and so wasn't his son. Although, anything could happen." He said confused as furrowed his brows.

"Do you still want me in the guild?" Lauren asked him quietly.

"Of course! You're still family!" He said with a smile as she started to tear up.

"Also, you seem to be able to take care of yourself. I saw the show you put on with one of our S-Class mages. Also, I would like to talk to you another time about your memory. I have a friend I would like to contact and see with her if she might be able to help with your memory." He said. Lauren nodded her head as she put back in her light blue contact and stood up. Makarov also stood up and escorted her to the door.

"Go downstairs to Mira and tell her that you need the Fairy Tail mark." He said. Lauren looked at him and nodded her head as she got down on her knees and gave him a hug. He returned the hug but they broke apart after a few seconds. Lauren smiled once again at him and went through the door to get her guild mark.

* * *

Back in Makarov's office, the elderly man was watching the retreating figure of the brunette.

"Third Master." A delicate and kid-like voice came from behind him. He turned around and was faced with the founder of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion.

"First Master." He said while bowing.

"What brings you here? You rarely show yourself and with S-Class trails in a few months." He asked her.

"Oh don't worry, none of the guild members know about me." She said smiling but soon stopped.

"I came here to talk to you." She said in a serious tone.

"About what?" He asked with a raised brow as he closed his office door.

"That girl." She said.

"That girl happens to be my granddaughter."

"I know. I was here for the conversation. She did seem to be telling the truth about not being able to remember anything of her childhood. I tried to go through her memories myself, but when I tried to reach it there seemed to be a wall blocking them. I tried to break past it but it seemed to be powered by magic." Mavis said darkly as Makarov widened his eyes.

"So magic is blocking her memories? Is there anything we can do?" He asked her. Mavis let her head fall slowly as she sighed.

"Unfortunately, the magic is out of my reach. It seems to have been the work of dark magic." She said.

"Zeref's?" Makarov gasped as Mavis flinched at the name but shook her head.

"No, it's similar to his magic but not as powerful." She replied.

"So there is nothing we can do?" He said worried for his granddaughter. Mavis shook her head once again.

"Nothing that I know of but it's a possibility she might be able to break it herself. If she saw something of her past, or if she confronts the person who put the spell on her in the first place."

 _What has this girl gone through?_ Makarov thought sadly.

"But why would they do that to her?" He said as Mavis shrugged her shoulders.

"My guess is as good as yours. She doesn't have any magic coming from her except the dark magic blocking her memories. I wish I could speak to you more about this matter but I have to be going now, I have one request from you though Third Master." Mavis said.

"Yes, First Master?" He said.

"When the S-Class Trails happen, bring her along and show her the ropes. She seems to have a good heart and with the banishment of your grandson she might have the knack for running these kids when the time comes." Mavis softly smiled.

Makarov returned the smile even though the mention of his grandson was still a touchy subject for him. He looked at the floating girl and nodded his head. The First Master slowly faded away leaving Makarov alone in his study.

* * *

Lauren made her way down the stairs when she felt a weird presence coming from behind her. She turned around and saw nothing. She blinked a few times but shook it off and kept walking down the stairs to the rowdy guild. Lauren turned her attention to the bar and saw some familiar faces.

She walked over to the bar and sat on the stool she was occupying earlier which happened to be in between Jacob and Lucy. When she sat down she grabbed both of their attention as Lucy smiled and Jacob smirked.

"Lauren! So how was it?" Lucy asked as Lauren looked at the blonde and smiled.

"It went well. He believed me and he's going to help me with my magic!" Lauren said as she couldn't help but feel excited.

"Lauren?" Mira called over to Lauren. Lauren looked over at her as Mira smiled at her with a brown box in her hand while the other held a stamp.

"Yes, Mira?" Lauren asked.

"Where would you like your Fairy Tail Mark and what color?" Mira said with a smile. Lucy gasped as Lauren smiled at Mira.

"I would like it on my left collarbone please, and silver," Lauren said. Mira nodded and placed the stamp on her left collar and when she removed it Lauren looked down at it and brushed her fingertips against it softly with a smile on her face.

" **QUIET DOWN BRATS!** " Lauren flinched when she heard a booming voice coming from the balcony. Lauren raised her head and smiled when she saw her Grampa. He jumped down from the second balcony and stood on the counter of the bar. He told her to face the crowd and stand up. She did what she was told and stood up facing everyone.

"Everyone! I would like to introduce the newest member of Fairy Tail! Please meet Lauren Elfin, your newest family member, and my Granddaughter!" Everyone started to cheer and clap as Lauren smiled at everyone. She felt a wide range of emotions go through her and before she knew it she was still smiling but tears were running down her cheeks. Lucy stood up with a concerned look on her face once she saw Lauren crying.

"Are you okay Lauren? Are you hurt? Do you feel sick?" Lucy asked her. Lauren laughed at her worrying face. Lucy reminded her of the mother she never had.

"I'm okay. Actually, I'm more than okay. I'm happy." Lauren smiled at her as Lucy gave her one in return. Before Lauren knew it Lucy was pulled into a side hug from Natsu which caused her to blush heavily.

 **"LETS PARTY!"**

* * *

 **Welcome a new character! Jacob is one of my own OC's! I hope you enjoy him in the story. Also, what is Mavis talking about with dark magic? Could this have some deeper meaning? Hmmm.. well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone started to cheer, beer was passed around, people were dancing, and there was the occasional brawl. Lauren felt someone wrap their arm around her as she shot her head to the left and was face to face with Jacob.

"Congrats on joining the guild, girly. Let's hope to work with each other soon." He said as he turned his head to her and winked. Lauren glared at him and turned her head to the right while she felt her face slightly heating up.

 _Am I coming down with something?_ She thought.

During the night Lauren stayed in the back with Mira and Lucy as they talked about themselves and their past's. She learned that Mira's little sister Lisanna was presumed dead but later found out that she was in another dimension and was now finally back. Mira also told her that she is a takeover mage and her nickname is "The Demon Mira". Lauren could hardly believe that she was given a nickname like that when she was always so sweet to her.

Lucy's story was a little harder to hear. Lauren learned that her mother had died when she was younger of a bizarre illness that no one saw coming, just like how her grandmother died. After her mother died her father had cast her away and never did anything with Lucy. During the story, she tried to hold back the tears but later said that she was happy she ran away because she finally found a place to call home. Lauren felt like she could relate to her in some way, but Lucy had gotten to know her parents while Lauren was still left in the dark.

After a few hours, people began to pass out and Lauren was ready to turn in for the night but there was a slight problem. Lucy was somehow caught in the crossfire and was currently laying on a table knocked out. Lauren walked up to the limp body of Lucy and looked around the guild.

 _Where would I be able to sleep without this noise?_ She thought.

Lauren looked up at the second floor which was supposedly just for S-Class members. Lauren thought that would be a good place to sleep and not get hurt by the people still brawling. She picked up Lucy's body and slung her body over her own shoulder. Lauren walked up the stairs carefully and set Lucy down against the wall as Lauren sat next to her and looked around.

 _What could be a good pillow?_ She asked herself.

Lauren kept looking around but overall saw nothing that could be used a pillow. She looked back at the sleeping Lucy and sighed. She laid her head on Lucy's shoulder and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lauren woke up groggily laying on a cold surface and hard surface. She lazily opened her eyes and looked around but couldn't see anything. The room was in was filled with darkness with no light or anything in her sight.

Lauren looked around and didn't see the body of Lucy or any other guild members that were once here. She got up slowly and cautiously as she started walking forward with her hands out in front of her to guide her in the darkness.

"Lucy?" Lauren yelled into the darkness but only silence replied back to her. She was starting to get an uneasy feeling and being alone in the darkness did not help her cause. She kept walking forward looking for another sign of life but nothing seemed to be around her or in this never-ending darkness.

 _What if I was kidnapped?_ Lauren thought with dread creeping up inside of her. She quickly shook that thought out of her head and continued to truck forward. She thought that she would have to find something eventually.

Lauren kept walking for what seemed like years but she stopped in her place when she finally caught sight of something. Lauren quickly walked to where a soft silver glow was shinning. She kept walking closer and closer to the abnormal silver glow and saw a shape starting to take form from inside of it.

As she got closer and closer she came face to face with what seemed to be a necklace. It was still enclosed in the silver glow that was now brighter than it was before. Lauren got a better look at the necklace as she brought her head closer to it. It was a silver locket with a formal flowery design. She absently minded reached her hand forward and took a hold of. She lifted the locket closer to herself to see what was inside of it and as she opened it the silver glow grew bigger and light filled her eyes.

The light faded and Lauren looked around and saw that she wasn't back in the never-ending darkness. She was at what seemed to be a meadow as she looked around the clearing and saw no signs of life. Lauren looked up towards the sky and widened her eyes and opened her eyes in aw. The sky was vibrant soft blue with fluffy white clouds. It was one of the prettiest skies she had ever seen.

Lauren sat down in the meadow of flowers and laid down onto her back as she looked up at the sky. She breathed in and out slowly as she closed her eyes feeling the sun hit her pale skin. She felt at peace here. Lauren unconsciously clutched onto the locked that was now hanging from her neck. It felt somewhat familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Mommy look!" Lauren darted herself upwards and looked around as she saw a small figure a few feet away from herself.

Lauren couldn't make out the face of the small figure but could see what they were wearing. They were wearing a knee-length white flowy dress with white lace over the bottom portion. They had on a pair of black flats and Lauren noted that the small figures hair color was the same pink color that Lauren had on her one strand of hair, but the hair of the small figure went down to her neck.

"Yes, I see it, honey." Another voice said as Lauren looked behind the small figure as a woman walked up.

Lauren didn't know why but her heart hurt when she looked at the woman. Lauren tried to get a good look of the woman but like the small figure, she could not see her face. She was wearing a long silk white sundress which flowed with the wind. Her long brunette hair was in a braid behind her with what looked to be flowers in her hair. She walked up the smaller figure and picked them up.

"Do you think daddy and big brother are looking at us from heaven?" The high pitched voice asked which seemed to be a little girls voice.

"Of course they are. They're always watching over us." The mother said as she looked over at her daughter with a smile.

Lauren felt her heart tug at this moment but she stood up and slowly made her way over to the two of them to see if they knew where she was. Lauren stopped in my tracks and stared wide-eyed at them when she saw what was around the mother's neck. It was the same locket that Lauren had on.

 _Was this her locket?_ Lauren asked herself.

Lauren cautiously made her way up to the two of them but they still failed to realize she was next to them.

"Hello? Excuse me?" Lauren said trying to get their attention. They both were looking another way and stayed silent as Lauren tried several times to get their attention. She sighed after trying once again and gave up on them, but it finally dawned on Lauren that she was probably in a dream.

 _Why would I be dreaming of a little girl and her mother?_ She thought.

Lauren left the both of them and decided to walk around the meadow more by herself. She made her way into the woods and starred in awe when she caught sight of a beautiful yellow house in the woods. It had white trimming and a white patio out front. Lauren felt like she knew this place and let her body take control as she walked forward and into the house. She was met with a living room full of bookcases and a lone white couch in the middle of the room.

Before Lauren could explore anything she suddenly felt a strong and powerful heat coming from behind her. She turned around and widened her eyes when she saw that the house was now on fire. She tried to turn around to find water to put the fire out but the other side was now burning and the flames were rising fast. Lauren started to panic and began looking around for an exit. She looked towards the door she came into and saw a straight path to it. She quickly made a run for it and once she opened up the door she immediately fell into darkness.

* * *

Lauren jerked awake and looked around to see where she was. She was breathing heavily as her panic started to die down when she saw that she was on the second floor of the guild. Lucy was sitting in front of Lauren on her knees with a concerned look on her face. Lauren lifted her hand and whipped off the cold sweat that was making its way down her face.

 _It was only a dream. Well, more like a nightmare,_ She thought as she shook her head.

"Lauren are you okay? You were whimpering in your sleep and started to break out into a cold sweat. Did you have a nightmare?" Lucy asked her concerned.

Lauren looked up towards the blonde and into her brown eyes. She then looked back down and brought her hand up to her collarbone where the necklace was in her dream. She put her hand down and the neckless wasn't there. Lauren nodded to herself as she confirmed that it was only just a dream.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What time is it?" Lauren said a little quietly.

"It's around noon. I was just about to leave with my team for a mission but I wanted to give you the keys to my apartment first before I left. Then I saw you having a nightmare." Lucy said still with worry in her tone.

"A mission?" Lauren asked curiously.

"Yup. Oh wait, you don't know what those are correct?" Lucy asked her. Lauren nodded her head and Lucy sat down next to her after being on her knees for so long. Lucy then began to explain what missions were to Lauren and how they worked.

"Woah.. that sound's cool! And you get paid for doing those things? That's amazing!" Lauren said in awe. She wondered if she was allowed to go on missions since she was now apart of Fairy Tail.

"Do you want to come along with us? I'm sure everyone wouldn't mind and the reward money is big enough so we still get a high amount of jewels." Lucy smiled at Lauren. Lauren loved the idea of going on her first missions but a frown was put on her face when she remembered she didn't have any magic to help them with their mission.

"I'm sorry Lucy. As much as I would love to go I wouldn't know what to do. I don't have magic to help you guys anyways or protect myself." Lauren lowered my head sadly

"Lauren, look at me," Lucy said to her. Lauren sighed and complied to the blonde. She looked up and saw Lucy with a serious look plastered on her face.

"You don't need to have magic to have fun with your friends, Lauren. I'm sure you'll be able to find something to do and you seem to be skilled in combat. Taking down a few bandit's should be easy for you." Lucy said as she smiled softly at Lauren.

 _She really want's me to join them even though I don't have any magic?_ Lauren thought as she felt happiness well up inside her.

"Okay, what are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Lauren said excitedly as she stood up with Lucy and made their way downstairs. Some people were still passed out in the guild from last night and Mira was behind the bar cleaning glasses. The girls made their way to Mira as she looked up from her cleaning and smiled at the both of them.

"How are you, Lauren? I heard from Lucy that you both had to sleep on the second floor." Mira said. Lauren gave off an awkward smile as reached behind her neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that by the way. I heard it was only for S-Class Mages." She said apologetically but Mira just started to giggle.

"Anyone can go up there, but you just can't take anything off the S-Class request board." Mira clarified for her. Lauren nodded her head and Lucy leaned against the counter.

"Mira, can you write down Lauren's name with ours for Team Natsu's mission?" Lucy asked the bar maiden.

"Oh, a mission? You must be excited to go on you're first ever mission, Lauren. Just be careful. Team Natsu is known to cause lot's of trouble and damage." Mira laughed as she wrote down Lauren's name.

"Yes, I'm really excited and I'll make sure to be extra careful," Lauren said smiling.

Mira nodded towards her and gave them the okay that Lauren was able to go. Lucy and Lauren then made their way to her apartment. Lauren wanted to change out of her old clothes before she met with the rest of the group. She quickly went inside the apartment when they got there and changed into an outfit that she picked up on the way. Her Gramps decided to give her an allowance until she started to make money herself and settled down in Magnolia.

She walked out of the bathroom in her new outfit which was a pair of light blue-jeaned shorts and a tan tank top. She wore a pair of black boots and a black leather jacket over her tank top. She left her hair down and saw that it was starting to get longer.

 _I'm going to have to cut my hair soon,_ She thought.

Lauren made her way out of Lucy's apartment locking it up and met Lucy outside.

"Where are we headed now?" Lauren asked the blonde.

"Well, we have to go to the train station to get to the town where the job is located," Lucy said as they began walking down the street.

"Oh, okay. What town are we going to?" Lauren asked.

"I think it's pronounced Hilda? I heard it's a small town on the outskirts of Fiore." Lucy said. Lauren stopped in her tracks as her heart began to beat faster. Lucy stopped a little in front of her and was confused on why she stopped.

"Did you say, Hilda?" Lauren asked her slowly. Lucy tilted her head with a questioning look.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong?" She asked. Lauren only shook her head and sighed.

"That's my hometown," Lauren said.

"Isn't that good then? You get to see it again." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, I know. It's just hard because I haven't been back since my grandmother died." Lauren said as memories began to invade her mind of the town she called home. Lucy sighed and walked up to her. She took Lauren's hand in her hand and held them together.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. It's better to get it done and over with. Maybe you can even pay your respects to your grandmother?" Lucy said trying to comfort her.

Lauren eventually nodded her head at the blonde. Lauren knew that she was probably going to have to go back home sooner or later, but it seemed like sooner to her. Lauren smiled towards Lucy and she returned the smile and let go of her hand. They both started to make their way toward's the train station to begin their journey to Lauren's hometown.

* * *

 **Wow, that dream or nightmare was really something different! Maybe there's a reason she dreamed about it? Or maybe not. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Once Lauren and Lucy got to the train station they both could see Natsu and Gray fighting with each other.

"WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN FLAME BREATH?!" Gray yelled at him as he face was brightly red.

"YOU HEARD ME POPSICLE PRINCESS!" Natsu yelled back with an equally red face.

Lauren couldn't help but shake her head at the two. They were making a scene in front of the train and scaring the people around them. Lauren was about to go up there and say something to them but stopped when someone walked beside Lucy and her. A dark and threatening aura presented its self which made Lauren freeze in her spot.

"Are you two fighting?" Someone hissed at the two. Lauren was scared of turning to her right for the fear of encountering the devil. Lauren heard both Natsu and Grap yelp and lock arms in fear. Lauren slowly turned to her right to see who this threatening person was but it only turned out to be Erza.

Lauren scooted a few inches closer to Lucy before a small blue thing flew at right into Lauren. It flew into her chest and almost flew her backward and onto her rear. Lauren looked down with widened eyes and saw a smiling Happy.

"Lauren you came!" Happy said happily.

Because of Happy's statement, everyone else looked at her and she gave off a sheepish smile. Erza walked up towards Lauren and Lauren noted that she didn't look too pleased.

"Did you get permission to accompany us on this mission?" Erza questioned her.

"Well, Mira said it was okay and Lucy invited me thinking it would be a good way for me to get used to these types of things since I'm new to the guild," Lauren said quietly.

"But isn't it true you don't possess magic?" Erza said with a raised brow. Lauren looked down at the ground. She knew that they wouldn't want her to join them because she had no way to defend herself when it came to magic.

"So what if she doesn't have magic!" Lauren looked up and saw Natsu talking towards Erza.

"She can still fight! She could probably kick my butt in hand to hand combat!" Natsu said flashing a toothy grin towards Lauren.

Lauren stared in awe at Natsu. He really thought that she could beat him with no magic?

"I agree. I mean, anyone could beat Natsu," Gray spoke.

Lauren looked over at Gray who didn't have his shirt or pants on.

"Uh, Gray... Pants." Lucy said as she sighed into her hand.

Gray swore under his breath and went to go look for his missing clothing. Lauren heard a deep sigh coming from Erza and turned to meet her face. She looked to be concentrating hard.

"You may come with us, but only on one condition," Erza said.

"Okay, what is it?" Lauren said skeptically.

"You must keep behind us when we are fighting. You are only here to observe and join us if needed." Erza said.

Lauren chuckled and nodded because she already planned on doing that anyway.

"Also you must treat me to a strawberry cake when we get back to the guild," Erza said as her eyes sparkled at the potential of getting another one of her favorite treats.

Lauren stood there for a second blinking blankly at the redhead but overall nodded at her conditions. Erza smiled for a split second but quickly went back to her emotionless face as she began commanding everyone.

"Alright, time to get on the train. Let's go." Erza said directing everyone to the train.

When Erza mentioned the word train Natsu went limp as his face turned green. Lauren looked at his weird behavior and then looked over at Lucy for an answer.

"He has motion sickness," Lucy sighed.

Lauren made an "O" shape with her mouth and walked up to him. She bent over and gave him a small smile.

"Hey, do you need any help getting onto the train?" Lauren asked him.

He shook his head and began to wobble over to the train. Gray began laughing at Natsu's pathetic state as Lauren sighed and walked into the train, but before she entered the train she felt someone grab onto her arm. Lauren quickly spun around about to yell at the person but she connected with a pair of teal eyes.

Lauren looked into the other person's eyes and felt a weird connection, but that was until she saw a smirk forming on the person's face. She blinked her eyes several times and saw that she was looking at the cocky jerk. Lauren pulled her arm away from Jacob and huffed her arms over her chest.

"What do you think you're doing here? Are you following me around or something?" Lauren questioned him with a glare.

She didn't know if it was possible but his smirk got, even more, cockier.

"Nope, I'm just going on a mission." He said smiling.

"Then why are you here?" Lauren said with a raised brow.

"I need to take the train to get there." He said like it was obvious.

Lauren felt her face heat up from embarrassment as whipped her head to the side.

 _Of_ course _he need's to take a train to get there! Stupid!_ She yelled at herself.

While Lauren was having an inner battle with her brain. Jacob was staring at her with a sort of fascination and of something else. Lauren stopped her battle and turned around to face Jacob but stopped completely when she saw that he was staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked him.

Jacob stopped and shook his head as he looked over at her smirking again and bent forward. Lauren could feel his warm breath linger on her skin which made her face turn red.

"You, beautiful." He said teasingly as he winked at her.

Lauren's brain stopped for a moment to process what he had said.

 _Okay, so he was staring at me cause he thought I was attractive. There's nothing wrong with that right? I always get told that I'm pretty but why does it feel different coming from him,_ Lauren thought to herself.

Her heartbeat was quicking and she didn't know why her face felt like it was going to melt off. Lauren snapped out of it and pushed him and started blabbering like an insane person. Her face was as red as Erza's hair as she ran into the train leaving Jacob behind confused on what just happened. He starting chuckling at her behavior as he walked onto the train himself as Lauren ran to their seats.

After a few minutes, the rest of sat down around Lauren as they gave her all weird looks but she ignored them as she calmed her nerves down. Her face was getting its normal milky color back but she still had a little tint of pink coating her cheeks.

 _What is wrong with me? Why do I get so nervous around him? He's just a cocky jerk and I haven't even known him for 24 hours! But, why do I also get the feeling I have seen those same eyes before?_ Lauren questioned herself.

Before Lauren could dig deeper into her thoughts about where she had seen those familiar eyes before someone interrupted her by coughing into his hand.

Lauren snapped out of her thoughts and looked over to where the sound was heard and she widened her eyes as she saw Jacob standing in front of everyone smiling down at them.

"May we help you, Jacob?" Erza asked him with a questioning look.

"Actually, there are no more seat's available and I was wondering if you guys didn't mind me sitting with you guys?" Jacob asked as he looked over at the scarlet-haired mage.

Erza looked around to see if they had enough room. Lucy was sitting next to Erza while Natsu sat next to Lucy by the window with his head in her lap while his face was green and pale from his motion sickness. Gray and Lauren were on the other side of them with a big enough spot between the two of them for him to sit.

Lauren knew what Erza was going to say to Jacob and she quickly looked towards Erza with pleading eyes as she quickly shook her head. Erza only gave the girl a glare in return which made Lauren stop instantly.

 _Looks like I won't be winning this fight,_ she thought bitterly.

"Yes, you may join us," Erza said with a nod of her head as Jacob nodded back towards her and sat between Gray and Lauren. Lauren cursed the red-headed girl in her head as she tried to scootch as close to the window as possible.

Lauren refused to look towards Jacob but she couldn't stop her eyes from making their way to look at him. She looked up towards his face and she quietly yelped when she saw that he was staring back at her with that smirk plastered across his face as he winked. Lauren whipped her head to the side as she looked out the window with her face flushed as she sighed.

This is going to be a long trip...

* * *

Everyone was still on the train to Hilda and it had been a few hours since they departed from the train station. Lucy was in a conversation with Erza as Natsu was now on the floor groaning and moaning. Gray and Jacob were also talking amongst each other while Lauren was still looking out the window with a tired expression on her face. Lauren yawned out loud as she pet Happy who was sleeping on her lap.

Lauren was lost in her thoughts as she looked over to Erza but something sunk in. She had no idea what the mission was about. Lauren almost smacked herself against the window for not asking such an important question earlier.

"Hey Erza," Lauren called out to her. This caught the attention of the people around her excluding Natsu because he was too busy trying not to puke.

"I was wondering... What exactly is our mission?" Lauren asked her.

Everyone went silent around her but a faint chuckle came from Jacob. Lauren glared at him and stomped on his foot as he hissed in pain. He was about to retaliate as his mouth opened but stopped once Erza cleared her throat. They both stopped and looked at the red headed woman.

"I thought Lucy explained this to you?" She raised her brow at Lauren but Lucy, on the other hand, got nervous and started to chuckle awkwardly.

"No, she never told me about it. All I know is that we are going to Hilda." Lauren said somewhat sadly. It had been a few months since she had been back to that town and it was going to be hard to see everything and everyone again.

"Well, we have a mission to capture a couple of dark mages. There are five of them and they're located deep in the Hilda forest. They have been stealing from the locals during the night and have injured many, so the Mayor has given us this mission." Erza explained.

Lauren's breath hitched as she heard that the dark mages were camping out in the forest. She prayed that they weren't camping out around her grandmother's cottage. Lauren nodded her head at Erza and returned to look out the window as she yawned once again.

 _I have a few hours before we get there. I should probably take a nap,_ she thought.

Lauren leaned her head against the cold glass window of the train and happily welcomed the darkness.

* * *

Jacob was talking with Gray when he suddenly felt a hard pressure on his left shoulder. He scrunched up his brows and looked over towards his left and widened his eyes. Lauren was laying on his shoulder as she slept. Gray looked over to where Jacob was looking and chuckled at the situation that Jacob was now in. Jacob looked back towards him and glared.

 _What am I supposed to do? Wake her up?_ He thought.

"You should just let her sleep. Mira told me she went to sleep late but she seemed to also have a nightmare when she finally went to sleep. I would just leave her be." Lucy said towards him quietly. Jacob looked towards Lucy as she spoke but then looked back towards Lauren's resting face.

He couldn't help but stare at the sleeping brunette. Strands of her hair went over her face as her long eyelashes were just perfectly settled there. He couldn't help but stare more at the girl as he looked more deeply into her features. Her milky white skin looked fragile like porcelain and soft but he was surprised when he saw a few freckles covering her cheeks.

His eyes traveled more and stopped at her lips. They were a healthy pink. He kept thinking and made a note that they looked soft and kissab-.

Jacob widened his eyes as he shook his head to stop his train of thought.

 _Why did I just think about that? I mean she's cute but I wouldn't hook up with her! I mean, I only just met the girl yesterday. Teasing her is fun but I absolutely don't want to hook up with her! Or do I?_ He thought but shook his head.

 _I can't hook up with her or even think about it. When I first met her she looked like her. We all know she's dead but I just feel like I know her from somewhere,_ Jacob thought sadly as he thought about past memories.

Jacob sighed as he looked back over to Lauren who moved her head more towards his. His heart skipped a beat and his cheeks were dusted with a light pink tint. He quickly looked towards the ground and sighed.

 _I can't like her. I mean, look at her she just isn't... her... When will you return to me?_

* * *

 **Oooo... who is this "her" that Jacob is referring too? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Lots of amazing things are about to come!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for updating over a month later. I've been super busy with school and work! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Lauren started to shift in her sleep as her head was starting to get stiff. Lauren slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times as she yawned once again. She lifted her head off of what she was laying on and rubbed her neck with her hand. Lauren then looked over to where she was laying her head and widened her eyes when she saw Jacob looking at her.

"Uh, morning?" He said to her. Lauren scrunched up her eyebrows as she was still waking up but she was trying to figure out what she was laying her head on. She looked down a bit and saw Jacob's shoulder right next to her, and finally put two and two together.

"It's not morning, and why was I sleeping on your shoulder of all people?" She questioned him with a glare.

"Well, Miss. Weirdo. I would like to know the answer to that myself considering you were the one who did it." Jacob said as he gave her a smug look. Lauren kept glaring but she knew that he had already won. She didn't know why she was on his shoulder but she could only blame it on her unconscious body.

"Whatever, It was a mistake and It won't ever happen again." She said as she huffed and looked out the window. She heard his muffled laugh and then he went back to his earlier conversation with Gray.

"Lauren," Erza called out to her. Lauren looked up and over towards her and raised her brow.

"Yeah?" Lauren said.

"I heard some things during the Party last night. I heard you're actually from Hilda." Erza said to her. Jacob overheard them and looked over towards Lauren slowly with a somewhat shocked look on his face. Lauren didn't pay attention to him but nodded her head towards Erza.

"Yes, I was born in Hilda." She said.

"So you know the area well I presume?" Erza asked her. Lauren wasn't sure what area she meant because she had barely gone into town unless it was to visit her friends but she knew the forest like the back of her hand.

"I guess you could say that. I basically grew up in the forest that surrounds Hilda but the town is a different story. I barely went into town unless it was to pick up food or supplies from the local merchants." Lauren said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why?" Lucy asked joining in on the conversation.

"Well, my grandmother was very protective and really didn't like me going into town, but I would usually just sneak out," Lauren said as she smiled at the fond memories of sneaking out late at night and walking around town exploring.

"Well, we might need you to help us around the forest," Erza said. Lauren only nodded towards the red-haired mage and looked out the window waiting for when she would finally arrive at the place she called home.

After another hour of looking out the window, the train finally came to a stop. Lauren looked out the window and saw a small train station with a few dozen people waiting for their train to arrive. Lauren got up from her seat and raised her arms over her head and stretched her back. She saw Natsu quickly run off the train while Lucy sighed as she got up and walked out going after him. Lauren was the last out of the compartment on the train, and when she went out the train door she was met with the familiar town.

Lauren smelt the air around them. It had a mixture of the restaurants in town and a soft daisy scent. She stared at everything around herself as she remembered a few buildings here and there but not many. Lauren felt someone put their hand on her shoulder and looked over and saw Lucy looking at her with a smile. Lauren smiled back at her and nodded her head.

"Alright, see you guys back at the guild. I gotta take down a big bad monster." Jacob said as he appeared at the train door. He was leaning against it with his arms across his chest and he even had the audacity to wink at Lauren.

She gave him a glare in return and was about to yell at him, but she stopped when she felt arms circle around her waist. She yelped loudly and everyone looked at the person behind Lauren. Lauren quickly turned around to see who had grabbed her but gasped when she saw who it was.

"R-Ryan?!" Lauren said shocked. The man named Ryan gave her a soft smile in return as Lauren was at a loss for words.

Ryan had light blonde hair that was short but he had somewhat long bangs that swept to the left side of his face. He had lightly tanned skin and his light green eyes were filled with happiness. He wore a dark green tight t-shirt with a long sleeved white shirt underneath it, dark blue jeans that clung to him, and a dark leather belt.

Lauren quickly turned around to face him as his arms were still around her waist. She quickly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close to her as she smiled into his chest. Lucy asked Erza who he was and Erza only shrugged. They all gave her confused looks but one of them was glaring at the blonde haired male. After a while, she let go of Ryan and grinned ear to ear. She really missed her old friend.

"Miss me?" Ryan chuckled as he let go of her waist. Lauren playfully slapped his arm and laughed with him.

Lauren then remembered that she was traveling with others and looked at everyone else. All of them looked at her with confusion written on their faces, but the one who she thought was on the train had somehow gotten off the train and was now two feet away from her looking very angry.

What's his deal? she thought.

Ryan looked around and saw the other members around them. He laughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Lauren, who's your friend?" Lucy said as she slightly wiggled her eyebrows. Lauren flushed red with embarrassment.

"Ryan, my name is Ryan. I'm Lauren's close friend. May I ask who you all are?" He said calmly to everyone else.

That's what Lauren liked about Ryan. When they were early teenagers he was always the most responsible, calm, and collected type of person. With her being rebellious and adventurous, and with his calm nature they somehow made the perfect, unperfect match. They had been friends ever since she met him when she had first snuck out of her grandmother's house when she was 9 years old. He was 11 at the time and he happened to be by the lake and she was creeping around the outskirts of the forest near the lake. She laughed to herself as she remembered how the night ended with both of them soaked in the lake as they both fought for the first time.

"We're from the guild Fairy Tail. We are here with Lauren to complete a mission." Erza spoke up. Ryan looked over to Lauren with surprise evident on his face.

"You actually found him?" Ryan asked shocked as Lauren nodded her head. He smiled as he ruffled her hair in which she glared at him and swiped his hand away.

"Don't do that! I'm not a kid anymore!" Lauren said pouting as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"You may not be a kid anymore, but you're still two years younger than me." He teased her as she felt her cheeks grow hotter as she looked away from him and pouted.

Lauren wouldn't say anything to him or to anyone but she had a crush on him and has for a while a now. He had always been there for her when she needed someone to vent to or just to spend the day at the lake with. He knew everything about her and she knew everything about him. She always felt safe with him around.

"Close friend? Is that all?" Jacob said with jealousy laced in his voice. Lauren looked up with a raised brow.

Did he sound jealous? She asked herself.

Ryan looked over at Jacob with his normal looked expression still present on his face. He seemed to scan Jacob's body and then smiled. Lauren felt a warm hand rest on her hip. She looked down and saw that Ryan had snacked his arm around her waist and was holding onto her. She widened her eyes as her face began to grow hotter with her face showing a bright redness. Gray and Lucy smirked towards Lauren as they saw her reaction towards the blonde male.

"Yes, we're very, very close friends." Ryan smiled at Jacob but his voice seemed to be laced with a somewhat teasing tone. Lauren looked over back at Jacob and he seemed to tense up when Ryan said that.

What is going on between these two? She thought.

"A-Anyways," Lauren cut in and looked over towards Ryan, "What are you doing here? Are you going somewhere or do you just happen to like to put your hands on every girl that comes out of the train?"

Ryan retracted his hand from her hip quickly and put his hands up in defense while he laughed awkwardly, "N-Nothing like that. I'm actually am leaving for a mission myself."

"Mission? Which guild are you from?" Gray asked him.

"I'm from a guild here in town. It's pretty small but we get decent work. It's called Nicatos." Ryan said. Lauren was very familiar with Nicatos. She used to hang out there time to time in the guild because Ryan was a member.

"Never heard of it," Jacob said bitterly. Lauren looked over at him and kicked him in the shin. He hunched over holding onto his leg as she muttered curses are her.

Ryan laughed at Lauren's antics and she looked over at him.

"You're the same as ever Lauren. Still kicking and swinging like you were when we were kids." He said still chuckling, but Lauren only blinked at him as her smile faltered a bit.

Does he still see me as a kid? She asked herself sadly.

"Alright, well I better-" Ryan started to say but stopped when he looked around at the group.

"Lauren?" He called to her. Lauren raised her eyebrow as she looked at him.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Wasn't there a Pink-headed member with you guys?" Ryan said confused. Lauren widened her eyes and looked around for said pink-headed member, but Natsu and Happy were gone. Erza curse under her breath as Lucy and Gray were looking around for the both of them.

"That stupid flame head!" Gray cursed. Lauren started to look around but sighed after realizing that he must of went somewhere off on his own. Erza, Gray, and Lucy decided to spread out and look for him, but Lauren looked over at him and gave him an awkward smile.

"Looks like we have to go find our missing person. It was nice catching up with you Ryan." Lauren smiled as he smiled back towards her.

"Yeah, and if you're still here by the time I get back we should hang out like we did in the old days." He said as Lauren sadly smiled as she heard him talk about the old days. She shook that thought away but nodded her head towards Ryan and started running down the stone road to catch up with her group leaving Ryan and Jacob.

Once Lauren caught up with the rest of the group they decided to split up to look for Natsu and Happy. Erza and Lucy went one direction while Gray and Lauren went in the opposite direction.

"Where is that moron?!" Gray huffed in anger. Lauren kept looking around but sighed. She wished that she knew more about the layout of the town and shops so she could be of more help. Gray and Lauren both kept looking into the shops as they passed by to see if they were in there but they still couldn't find a single trace of them. They turned onto another road as nostalgia washed over Lauren.

"Where are we going?" Gray asked as he saw her taking the lead. Lauren kept walking down the familiar path as she started looking for the building that she spent most of her time in.

"I know this road," She said as she kept walking and finally found it. In front of her was a stone brick building with wooden accents and a wooden sign with the words Library written on it. Lauren looked into the clear windows and saw books among books as Gray come up beside her.

"What are we doing here?" He asked her. She looked up and over at Gray.

"I used to spend my time here all the time when I snuck out of the house." Lauren smiled. He nodded as he looked into the store windows when they both heard footsteps come from the side of them.

"Excuse me, can I help you with something?" A soft feminine voice spoke out to them. Lauren softly smiled as she recognized the voice. Gray looked towards the owner of the voice as Lauren kept her face looking straight.

"Oh sorry, my friend here just came to check this place out," Gray said. Lauren slowly turned to her side and saw a female a little shorter than herself with cobalt blue hair that was down to her waist with some of it tied behind her head with a black bow. She had light and soft purple eyes and white pale skin with no blemish in sight. She wore a knee-length black skirt that molded to her slight curvy figure and baggy long sleeved orange and white striped sweater. Her tan colored stocking's and black heels made the whole look complete.

Lauren softly smiled at the girl as the girl widened her eyes at Lauren in shock. Lauren walked up to her with her arms opened wide. The girl took no time to drop the groceries she was carrying and ran into Lauren's arms. Both of the girls laughed as they held tightly onto each other. Gray awkward coughed to get Lauren's attention in which she let go of the girl and turned over to face Gray.

"Sorry, Gray. I should probably introduce you. Gray this is my best friend Emma, and Emma this is one of my guildmates Gray." Emma smiled towards him and reached out for a handshake which took Gray off guard but he slowly grabbed onto her hand and shook it.

After the introduction, Emma looked over toward Lauren and had a stern look on her face.

"How could you not contact us for so long! Do you know how worried we were?!" Emma said as she scolded Lauren. Lauren quickly put her hands up in surrender and waved them around quickly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't have any way of contacting you guys until now. It took awhile to find the guild!" Lauren said apologetically. Emma crossed her hands over her chest and huffed. Even though Emma seemed made at Lauren, Lauren could only smile at her best friend.

"How are you and Lucas doing by the way?" Lauren asked her.

Emma looked over at Lauren and smiled excitedly as called out for Lucas. A few moments later a tall male came out of the Library doors and joined them. He had somewhat long black hair and bangs that were parted to his right side of his face, and a pair of dark green eyes. His skin was tanner then Emma's but still on the fair side as he walked out quietly. He was dressed up in a grayish-blue turtleneck with the sleeves cut off and loose black jean pants and black combat boots. He came out with a blank expression on his face but once he laid his eyes on Lauren his mouth formed a small smile.

"Long time no see Lauren," Lucas said in his monotone normal ranged voice. Lauren sighed but overall smiled at him. He still wouldn't show his emotions even after all these months that she had been gone.

Lucas and Emma had always been together since they were kids, or at least that's what they told her. They are complete opposites, but they somehow came together. Emma is a carefree and bubbly person while Lucas had this calm and somewhat boring personality. Lauren didn't think there was ever a day that she had ever seen him show more than a smile, but that was mostly when he was looking at Emma, but they were both hopelessly in love with each other.

"Lucas, should we tell her?" Emma said as she hooked her arm around Lucas's more muscular arm. Lauren raised her brow at the couple.

"Sure." He replied. Gray walked up beside Lauren as he became interested in where this conversation was headed. Emma started squealing and shoved the grocery bags that were on the ground into Lucas's arms and ran over to Lauren. She shoved her hand in Lauren's face and Lauren almost fell backward if it weren't for Grays quick reflexes that kept her balanced. She gave him a quick thank you and Emma just laughed to herself and apologized. Lauren grabbed a hold of Emma's hand so she could see what Emma was trying to show her but she widened her eyes when she saw a huge sparkling rock on placed on Emma's finger.

"Is this what I think it is?!" Lauren raised her voice and darted her head up to see Emma shaking her head up and down rapidly. Lauren looked back down at the ring as she couldn't believe what Emma was telling her, but something came to her mind.

"Aren't you guys a little too young to get married though?" Lauren said with her eyebrows raised.

"How old are you guys?" Gray cut in interested.

"Oh shush Lauren. We're not going to have the ceremony for a few more years! I just couldn't stand the thought of not being something more to him than his girlfriend, so I asked him to purpose to me! I know that we are only seventeen but we are waiting till we are of age to have the ceremony!" Emma smiled at Lauren. Lauren only sighed and ran her hand over her face.

They can't be normal even for one second, she thought.

"Well as long as you both are sure about your choice then I will support it, but make sure to invite me to the wedding when you guys plan to have it." Lauren smiled. Emma's eyes sparkled and Lauren dropped her smile quickly and widened her eyes as she knew what look Emma had in her eyes. Lauren was about to tell Emma not to do it but she was already too late.

"When we do you should bring a date to the wedding!" Emma said as she looked over towards Gray with a smile on her face, "What was your name again? Gray, was it?"

Gray nodded his head slowly with suspicion as Lauren gave the blue headed girl a death glare.

"You should accompany Lauren to our wedding as her date! Wouldn't you guys just make the cutest couple!" Emma squealed. Both Gray and Lauren couldn't believe it. Gray just stood there frozen with his jaw dropped while Lauren was hoping that something could kill her right here and now.

Lucas walked up to Emma and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry about that, Gray. She does that a lot." Lucas said as he sighed but then looked over at Lauren, "Also, Lauren, what brings you back here?"

Lauren snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Lucas, "Oh, we're here on a mission but we kind of lost one of our members and we're supposed to be-"

Both Lauren and Gray looked at each other with their eyes widened. Gray looked back to the ground and cursed a few words. They had forgotten that they were supposed to be looking for Natsu and Happy. Gray told Lauren that he was going to continue to look for them and Lauren told him that she would catch up with him. Once Gray ran off Lauren looked back to her old friends and sadly smiled.

"I'm sorry but we have to get going. We have a mission to get to and we kind of lost one of our teammates. It was nice catching up with you all though." Lauren smiled.

"Oh, well before you leave, make sure to come by and say goodbye to us! Also, congratulations on finding your grandfather, Lauren!" Emma smiled as Lauren waved goodbye and ran down the road to catch up with Gray.

* * *

 **Oooo new people! What will they bring to this story? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
